War
by Your Basic Girl
Summary: Timber the Hedgehog upsets the elements to cause a elemental war between the elements. It's fire vs all the elements. Only one can come out of this battle, the rest must fall. Sonic X OC Timber


"You're going to be okay" She said through her tears. "You're going to be okay..."

* * *

**Few days before...**

"Do you realize what you have done, sister?" A male voice spoke. "You exposed us. All of us!"

"It's not a big deal, Stilles-"

"Yes it is, Timber. They know now. Every breathing being on this planet knows the legends aren't true now because of you."

"They didn't even believe them in the first place."

"But they didn't have proof not too." Her older brother replied. "But I guess they do now, considering it's on every News channel and on every Magazine cover."

"What are you talking abou-" Timber asked before Stilles turned on the TV showing the red female hedgehog shoot fire out of her hands in a dark alley. "Oh..." Timber sighed.

"Do you realize how much danger you have put us in?"

"No..."

"A lot.." He told. "I can't believe you did this."

"I didn't mean for the whole world to see this. I was just showing a friend what I was capable of."

Stilles took a deep breath before turning his back on his little sister and looking out from a window. "Why would you do something so stupid? I thought you knew 'You can't trust anyone' memo."

"But my friend is not the one that recorded it. Somebody walked in on us in the alley, and saw it, and I guess caught it on video."

"It doesn't matter who walked in. Your 'friend' can turn his or her back on you at anytime and tell everyone of what you did..."

"But So- he's not like that." Timber said, after catching herself from telling a name. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"You don't what people can do, Timber. They can be so cruel at times for fame and riches."

The red hedgehog's lowered her head in shame thinking of the possibilities. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"You should be. Our whole kind now has to hide from public's eye from your screw-up."

"What are we going to do?" Timber managed to choke out. "We can't just let everyone search for more false legends, we can't them know about the truth about the elements."

"I know." Stilles responded. "And this may turn to be more serious than what we think."

"What do you mean?"

One simple word came from her older brother's mouth. "War..."

"War?" Timber questioned, confused. "What kind of war?"

"Between the elements. Fire... Water... Wind... Earth..."

"Why?"

"Well do you know the real reason of mom and dad's disappearance?"

"I heard they abandoned us when I was born, but that's all."

"They did abandoned us, but they had no choice.." Stilles told his little sister.

"Huh?" Timber asked. "I don- don't understand."

"Mom and dad were in the middle of war with the elements when you were born. And they didn't want you to be brought into the middle of it, so they tried to compromise with them, but the offer they through on the table wasn't enough to end the war. Mom and dad tried everything they could to stop it without having to do something that could ruin the future for mankind, but only ended up unsuccessful. So they offered a little more, and they're offer was accepted."

"Which was?"

"They had to sacrifice themselves and had to promise the elements that their kids would not disturb them ever. And what you did had to upset them. You may be on their death list."

"How can we be sure so quick?" Timber asked. "I mean maybe they didn't even notice thi-"

"I'm pretty sure they did Timber..."

"What are we supposed to do then?"

"We're going to have to leave town first, then plan an attack."

"How are we supposed to plan an attack, Stilles? We're fire, they're wind, water, and earth. They'll join forces."

"Fire is the most powerful element, so we have a slight chance to win this battle if we play our cards right."

Timber glared at her brother, seriously. "You're just playing, right?"

"Afraid not."

As soon as Stilles finished his sentence the TV started flashing red and beeping. Stilles and Timber looked straight at the TV to see the red screen turn into developing words with a recording playing.

"Attention, Attention, Severe storm warning! Wind up to 18 miles per hour and speeding up slowly. Please have a plan to evacuate if necessary!"

The message beeped then replayed before ending. The TV then shutted off by itself and the two siblings turned toward each other.

"Does that have something to do with this, Stilles?"

"Start packing tonight. We're leaving tomorrow morning" He told before disappearing to his room, leaving the red hedgehog alone in the living room.

**Okay, well the first chapter is done. This will be a replacement from my other story with Timber and Sonic, and Amy and Shadow. I hope this chapter turned out alright. The storyline will reveal Timber's and Stilles's power as it goes so it will be easier to understand. I'm sorry my other story was crappy. I really do apologize! :( Anyways I need to go, I'll try to post next week, but if not, I'll make the second chapter 3x as long as this one. lease review and tell me what you think about it, but don't criticise too much, because it took me a while to try to find a good and interesting plot to do. See you! :)  
**


End file.
